Reprisal
by isthisreallife19
Summary: Someone's out to get Horace, & to get to Horace they go after Oliver & Kaz. Mysterious letters pour in, secrets that shouldn't be kept are, & all the while the boys' lives are hanging on by a thread. They say revenge is wrong, let karma do the trick. But unfortunately for Kaz & Oliver the thirst for Horace's downfall may just be the end of them. sucky summary, but check it out :P
1. Prologue

**I know what you all are thinking, this heffa hasn't even finished Words Unspoken and Great Escape and she's sitting here writing ANOTHER story **㈸2**. But please HOLD THE TOMATOES FOLKS **✋** I most definitely will be working on updating those stories but my creative juices were flowing and I had to write this one I just had to. Hopefully you enjoy because I'm about to take the Mighty Med gang on a wild ride with this one **㈇6

**A/N I do not nor will I ever own mighty med or the characters. I just own my fictional characters in this fictional story :-)**

**Warnings: will contain beatings but nothing over the top. also sad Kaz and Oliver :(**

**If you haven't already check out my Good Luck Charlie (if you're a fan) story The Great Escape, and my other Mighty Med story Words Unspoken which WILL be updated!  
**

* * *

Prologue

Normal POV

The rain was rough—it was the kind that hit you whether you had an umbrella or not—the kind the wind blew towards your body as you did your best to run to shelter. No one needed to be out in this mess. It was dark and ugly, even the streetlights weren't doing much to brighten the mood. Nevertheless there was the occasional unlucky soul out in it, and 24 year-old Carl Brewer was one of them.

"No rain they said, zero chance all day into the night they said. B-bunch of imbeciles I swear," he mumbled, shivering and licking his lips. Carl was currently getting soaked, only choosing to wear a little jacket with no hood and a pair of jeans today. His curly reddish brown hair was matted and his glasses were wet, foggy, and blinding his vision—if he wasn't used to taking this route he'd be lost by now for sure.

He was almost to his destination, but the cold was messing with him and making it hard to go on. It was like Mother Nature knew he couldn't tuck his freezing hands in his pockets. Doing that would require dropping the box he was clutching and trying to protect from the rain, and he couldn't drop that box even if he was being mugged. Too important.

In that box was proof that he did his part, that he listened to his boss' orders. His boss was a jerk. He sometimes yelled or jacked Carl up if he screwed up in any way. And Carl couldn't defend himself even if he tried because he was a twig compared to the man. So with that painful fate in his mind Carl always made sure to be careful—when he was taking pictures, jotting down notes, sometimes just downright observing the soon to be victims, no matter the case Carl was the king of being sneaky. He had to be, boss's orders, and following the boss's order will very, _very _soon mean victory for the young guy. Just the thought of it brought a smile to Carl's face and for a second he forgot about the current rainy situation, until thunder cracked above him and brought him back to reality.

"Huh, I hate this," he complained even though his destination was only a few more steps away. When he made it to the rusted door of the abandoned building. Apparently it used to be a home/business until the area deteriorated. Damien's been residing upstairs for a while and Carl just now joined him. Carl checked his surroundings. The coast was clear and he pushed the door up and quickly stepped inside, immediately shaking his hair like a wet dog and tossing his jacket aside. He fell back against the closed door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was exhausted, stalking was a tough job after all.

"Carl, get down here!" he heard a deep, raspy voice echo. Damien, aka, the one calling the shots around here.

Carl grabbed the box of stuff and hurried down the hallway that led to the basement of the building. He nearly fell to the ground when all of a sudden his body collided with Damien. "D-D-Damien, sorry I didn't know you were s-so close," he stuttered.

"Whatever stop being pathetic and get up... you got everything?" Damien asked.

Carl held up the box and Damien snatched it from him, making a gesture that meant Carl should follow him. The two men hurried down the steps that led to the basement. There were three locks on the door which Damien opened with no trouble at all. "Check this out," he said and swung the door open.

At first Carl thought things looked the same, but as soon as the light hanging from the ceiling stopped flickering and lit up, everything Damien had done while Carl was out was right in front of him. Carl took his time walking around the room, observing his boss's work. Handcuffs were linked to the water pipes. There were two mattresses, one on each side of the room but with no blankets, sheets, or pillows. There was a video recorder and the temperature in the room was freezing. The scene was chilling. It revealed who Damien was and what he was about. And it made Carl shake in his boots, but there was no way he was backing down now. Not until he got his prize. He'd do anything for it.

"Let's see what we got here," Damien said, sitting down at the small two person table in the corner of the room. He spread the photos across the table and examined each and every one of them. Some were taken by Logan High School, others by the Domain, a few good shots by the theater, park, and other places the kids hung out at. But it was four that stood out the most and they were each taken by the hospital. Damien's mouth began to twitch as a smile spread across his face.

When Damien met Carl a fives months ago he was worried he wouldn't be able to do the job right. His parents had kicked him out, something about him not doing anything with his life. He was just a lost bum on the street when Damien found him. However in just five months that lost bum proved himself to have more skills than he let on. He had managed to gather Damien the pictures and information that he needed to succeed in his plan and all without getting caught. Damien knew who to grab, who to mess with, and who to use and it was all thanks to Carl. He glared at each kid who was on the four pictures in front of him, going over in his head what he knew about that person and how he could use them.

The curious one; the one whose going to ask questions and become suspicious. Damien wouldn't let her in on anything, and he wouldn't allow _him_ to do so either. But they say curiosity killed the cat and in this case it'll end the hero. Her desire to save her friends and be a hero in any way possible will be strong. She'll be determined, wanting answers and doing all she can to find them because no matter how she acts, she really does care about them. She cares about them both and their safety, they took her under their wings no questions asked. They're her only friends. Yeah, she'll work in his favor for sure. And once he gets what's his he'll take her out.

Then there's the jealous one; the one whose hated them since the day they came into the picture. Damien would be like a lion on a gazelle with this one because envy burned within the kid. They didn't deserve affection and love from _his_ uncle, but they got it. It was insane, it was ludicrous, and it was why he too would work in Damien's favor. He'll feel neglected, like his safety was never nor will ever be a concern. Feeling like you don't matter can do a lot to a kid, and with his desperate and naive state of mind he's a ticking time bomb. It made the hairs on Damien's neck stand up just thinking about how the moronic kid wouldn't even realize he's the link between Damien fulfilling his plans and his own uncle's downfall.

And last but not least there were the two main subjects in this little game of his. One of the boys was smart and liked to play it safe. He was responsible, doing all he could to avoid trouble. Some would think this would make it hard for Damien to get him, but on the contrary it would make it all the more easy. He'll sense trouble—Damien would make sure of it—but the boy's strong desire not to be seen as a know it all or afraid of everything will overpower that, and he'll be in Damien's custody before he even knows it.

The second boy on the other hand would be difficult. He may come off as missing a few screws in his head, but he's clever in a dangerous kind of way. Even his own best friend underestimates his abilities, only to be proven wrong for doubting him. Damien hated to admit it, but the kid was just like him in these ways—always seen as inferior or like he can't handle situations. No doubt Damien could get him, he could do anything and no stupid fifteen year-old was going to stop him. Nevertheless he knew the kid wouldn't back down without a fight, he was brave and had a problem with authority. Patience and self-control will be needed on Damien's part because this one would need to be broken.

"This is good," Damien said, laughing and patting Carl on the shoulder. "This is real good."

Carl smiled. "S-so what's next, w-what do I need to get now?"

Damien shook his head, continuing to study each photo in his hand. Anger began to build up along with a sick sense of joy. "Nothing, you've done everything I wanted you to do for me."

"Which means?"

"...It's time."

**A/N Okay so I LOVED this prologue personally :D didn't know I had it in me to write stuff like this. I hope you guys stick around because things are about to go down. My favorite part about this prologue was when I was writing about the four kids in the picture. Obviously it's the Mighty Med gang but were you able to guess who was being talked about in each one? I was making it painfully obvious on purpose, but still there were parts where even I myself got excited. Like whoa he's talking about _that_ person ya know :P *sighs* guys, I'm pumped.. I just am. Stay tuned, review, favorite, follow, WHATEVS show some loving \\(^o^)/**

**much love ㈵6**

**-Tami**


	2. One

**A/N thanks to DragonKing19 for being my FIRST reviewer, follower, and favoring the story. also thanks to others like TKDP for favoring and reviewing, forever and eternal for being a triple threat and favoring, following, and reviewing the story, and last but never least Maeph93 for following. Phew that was a lot lol I really appreciate it guys you rock! stay tuned more to come with this story**

**Again just to be sure I DO NOT own mighty med!**

* * *

Chapter One

Normal POV

Carl can see him, he doesn't even know it but Carl has his eyes right on him. A few days ago Damien said it was time and Carl knew exactly what he meant by that. No more taking pictures. No more jotting down notes and hiding in corners watching his every move. Things were about to get personal, _ real_ personal. He was about to become this kid's worst nightmare. And when Damien gives him the okay, the kid will be wishing he was someone else.

"Everything good over here sir?" the waitress, whose name tag read Becky, asked Carl. "Could I get you anything else?"

"Uh the coffee's great but, I need a favor. Would it be inappropriate for you to send something over to a table at Teresa's Tasty Treats, ya know, even though you work here?" he asked. Carl was always told he had a great smile, pearly whites as his mother called them. So when looking up at the waitress he put on his best one yet.

She giggled, but more nervous than flirty. "Umm yeah, I-I can't do that if I don't work there, but my friend Jenny does. I'll text her, what do you want her to give the lucky person? A birthday cake, roses?"

Carl digs in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper folded into a square. It was pretty small and Becky seemed taken aback by it, but Carl knew it would do the job. "Just a little something for a good friend, blue hoodie at table 7."

"I'm on it," Becky replied though still confused, and went back to her station to text her friend.

Carl leaned back in his chair and poured some more sugar into his coffee. A smile crept onto his face when out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl dressed in a green, white, and red striped apron rush over and grab his note. Everything was falling into place.

Over by Teresa's Oliver and Kaz had their eyes focused on Skylar. Teresa's Tasty Treats served the best homemade and fresh gelato in all of Logan. So when the boys found out Skylar never had it they knew they had to take her over there. Lately they've been trying to plan things for Saturdays so they wouldn't be stuck at home. It was little things like hanging out at the Domain or going to a movie, sometimes they'd just sit at the mall like now. But it was always fun.

"Well?" Kaz asked, biting his nails dramatically.

Skylar swallowed the cold dessert and not even a second later her eyes lit up. "You guys were right, gelato is good," Skylar said, stuffing two spoonfuls of the mango flavored dessert in her mouth. "I gotta get more of this, t-two more cups please Oliver."

Oliver dug in his wallet and pulled out fifteen dollars. "Don't spend it all in one place," he said, trying to be funny. She didn't seem to understand though.

"But I have to, the only place that sells gelato is here."

"It was a-you know what my mistake." Embarrassed, Oliver quickly went back to eating his dessert. He never could crack a good joke and Kaz was always sure to tell him, like now.

"Nice," Kaz said, clapping slowly. "Can I borrow that one, I-I'm also trying to embarrass myself in front of my crush?"

Oliver laughed and shoved Kaz playfully in the shoulder. "Shut up. So, you ready to be Alan's doctor Monday?"

"Can we not talk about that? I mean out of all the doctors Horace assigns _me_ to keep watch over Alan. How did he even get sick?"

"You. You told Absolute Zero to make the temperature go down in the rec room while Alan was asleep. Remember? You spent a whole hour on the phone with me going into details about it."

"Aw, you actually listened to me this time. You must really care."

Oliver shrugged. "Actually it was listen to you or listen to my dad butcher Shakira on karaoke."

"You know what I don't need this, I'm going to the bathroom."

Oliver watched Kaz leave before stealing some of his gelato. As he was doing so he noticed one of the waitresses from Teresa's coming directly for him. She looked to be holding something between her fingers.

"Can I help you?" he asked when she finally arrived.

"I was told to give this to you," was all she said before going back to work.

It was a small piece of paper folded into a square. It took forever to unravel and Oliver wondered why whoever sent it was being so secretive. When he finally was able to read the short note though it all made sense. His eyes scanned over the words multiple times because he couldn't believe it. "Watch your back?" He couldn't believe someone sent him something like that. He couldn't wrap his head around why, and more improtantly who the sender was. Oliver figured maybe Angie had the answers to those questions and approached the woman who was now sweeping the floors.

"Hi there? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Kind of, y-you gave me this note—"

"Oh yeah don't tell my boss but I went over to the coffee shop to get it."

"Do you know who sent it?"

She shook her head. "Sorry I just deliver, but maybe Becky does. She's the one who said it was for you. She's the midget with the blonde hair, go on and ask her."

Oliver nodded and did just that. Becky was cleaning one of the tables when he came up to her. She seemed startled at first until she realized it was just a kid. A kid who for some reason looked a little frantic. "What can I do for you child?"

"This note, the waitress from Teresa's said you told her to give it to me. Do you know who sent it?"

"You just missed him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, he was a tall lanky fella with curly red hair. Kind of weird but hey who am I to judge right. This mall's pretty big so he's probably long gone by now... why?"

Oliver shook his head and thanked the waitress before running back to where Kaz and Skylar were waiting for him. "What?" He asked when he noticed their change of demeanor.

"Why were you at Lou's?" Kaz asked. He was holding Skylar's second cup of mango gelato while she was shoveling the strawberry flavored one in her mouth. "Were you buying coffee without us?"

"Um-I was-ya know" Oliver thought about telling Kaz and Skylar about the note. After all they were friends and friends don't keep secrets. Still they always tend to tease him about being afraid of everything. It wasn't true at all. Oliver was just more cautious than they were.

"You're stuttering, why are you lying?" Skylar asked, squinting her eyes..

"I'm not look I just went to check out their menus," he lied. "They didn't have anything so I left." Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when Kaz and Skylar believed his lie. He tucked the little note in his back pocket and followed behind as his two close friends rushed ahead of him to get to Footlocker. As he was entering the store a sudden chill ran through his body, the kind you feel when there's a presence. Of course being in the mall there's always a presence. However this one felt different in a way he couldn't explain.

"Oliver come look at these Jordan's," Kaz called.

Oliver looked around him, worry evident on his face. Nothing but teenagers, couples, little kids, and old people. "Um yeah," he said, "I'm coming."

Some feet away from him Carl was thriving over his reaction. He pulled out his cell phone and answered Damien's phone call. "Hello?"

"You do what I needed you to do?"

"Yeah. You should have seen his face when he got the note. Talk about scared. I-I got him right where I want him boss," Carl replied.

"Good, you strike on Tuesday."

"What if he puts up a fight? I'm not exactly the strongest guy out here," Carl laughed but was immediately cut of.

"I don't care if you have to drag him by his scrawny little neck, you _strike_ on _Tuesday. _That's an order!" Damien screamed before hanging up.

It always made Carl anxious when Damien got enraged. He could be extremely dangerous when he was angry, broke Carl's hand once out of frustration. So Carl knew he couldn't screw this up. He had to get Oliver and if Tuesday was the day then that's how things would go down.

**A/N it took me literally forever to write chapter 1, I swear I rewrote it like 5 times before I said screw it lol. It was so hard I have such bad writer's block it's like my brain goes blank when it comes to dialogue and explaining things, but that's all I got for you guys :) there will definitely be more encounters between Carl and Oliver so stay tuned ;)**


	3. Two

**thanks forever and eternal, ****DisneyChannelLover, and "guest" for reviewing. Thanks IAMSHERLOCKED1234, Once Upon A Time Captain Swan, Maniac Productions, Choumei, Blacninja2511 (awesome username btw), and Dragon Mistress Syal for following. And last but never least thanks bobilcaluiza, Muffinmilk317, Once Upon A Time Captain Swan, IAMSHERLOCKED1234, and Lis 14 for favoring the story.**

**you guys keep me on my toes and motivated for the story. I know I need to take several seats for not updating for so long, but trust me I'm still working on this story. NO WORRIES PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN I REPEAT PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN! :) hope you guys like this one, no worries the story will pick up...  
**

**I own no mighty med characters!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Oliver's POV

I haven't told Kaz or Skylar about the note, but I'm real tempted to right now as we're walking home. That feeling I had in my stomach that day at the shoe store is still with me, it never left. It's Monday evening, two days since I got that little note at the mall. I almost forgot it was in my back pocket until I found it that night. I kept reading it over and over and thinking about what the waitress said, tall lanky fella with curly red hair. I know a few red heads and one of them does have curly hair, but here's the catch, they're all girls. So I don't know who the guy she's talking about is. And to be honest I'm freaking out inside about it because whoever he is, he told me to watch my back. From all the movies I've watched over the years that never means anything good.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to hurt Alan," Kaz said to me as we walked home.

My shift at Mighty Med ended two hours ago, but I decided to stay back a while until Kaz finished up with Alan, it was part of his punishment from Horace. He thinks it's because I'm a good friend, but in all honesty, I wanted to have someone around just in case something happened. I don't know what I think will happen, it just feels right to have Kaz or someone here with me. It's almost nine o'clock so the only thing lighting our way are the street lights, restaurant lights, and the cars that would come by here and there.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" I ask even though I was there for the whole thing. Who knew Alan would be such an irritable patient. He bit Kaz, knocked the cold medicine out of his hand, and at one point we looked around the whole hospital for him because he disappeared. Turns out he was hiding out in Mighty Max Prison. Personally I wanted him to stay there.

"Are you kidding, he _bit_ me," Kaz retorted, holding up his arm to show the bandage Horace put on the bite.

I shudder just thinking about all the germs under that band-aide, but we keep walking in silence. There's nothing much to say, accept that some deranged freak wrote a note telling me to watch my back. It's on the tip of my tongue to tell Kaz. He's my best friend after all. Still I know exactly what he'll say, it's the same song he and Skylar always sing: Oliver you worry too much, Oliver you're exaggerating, and worst of all Oliver stop being a baby. That one sucks more than the rest because I'm not a baby, so I worry about stuff a lot it's not wrong, I guess it's not.

"You want to come to my house tonight, we're having salmon?"

I hear Kaz asking me the question but my mind is racing. Tell him or to not tell him, that's the question. It isn't until I feel a sharp pain in my arm that he gets my attention. "Ow, what the heck?" I ask holding my aching arm. He seems undeterred by my pain and instead stops in his tracks, hands on his hips and a frustrated expression on his face.

"That's it I'm sick of you spacing out like this. You've been doing it since Saturday and I want to know why."

He's right. Ever since that note I could barely focus on things. At school today, Mighty Med, even doing something as simple as going to the Domain proved to be hard. I was always checking my surroundings for anyone who might look suspicious. And much like Kaz said, I would space out and not hear a word he, Skylar, or anyone else said to me. I didn't think he noticed, and frankly I was hoping he didn't.

"What I-I'm not spacing out I just, have a lot on my mind," I say. It's not really a lie I mean I do have a lot on my mind-just not sure if I want to talk about it. I attempt to leave but he pulls me back. "What?"

"Okay so what's on your mind and don't lie, I can see right through you."

"You promise you won't be a jerk after I tell you?" I asked, squinting.

He nods and puts on a confident smile. I sigh and check my surroundings to make sure no one was around listening. Clearing my throat I begin to tell Kaz everything, from the note, how the threat has been driving me crazy, to the person the waitress said sent it to me, well the description of him. Kaz was nodding his head throughout the story. His facial expression would change here and there though I can't put my finger on how he's feeling about what I'm telling him.

"So I've been worrying like crazy since that day thinking that at any time something's going to happen to me. There that's everything... well?"

There's a long pause that seems to last forever before he suddenly burst into laughter. I knew this would happen. I just knew it. Kaz thinks I freak out over everything for no reason. He thinks I'm scared of everything and believe me I'm not, but I don't know about you but if someone sends you a note saying you should watch your back no way are you going to sit back and ignore it. I told Kaz that but well, you see where that led me. He's practically on the floor dying. It's completely over the top .

"Would you stop already?" I ask, shaking him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he says, coughing after his laughs, "this just takes the cake. Dude no one's after you, you're acting like a baby like you _always_ do." There it goes.

I grit my teeth. "I'm _not_ a baby... look, here's the note. Read it for yourself." I watch as his eyes scan over the three words and a smile appear on his face. He shook his head and handed it back to me. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, you never believe anything I tell you. You always think I overreact about everything!"

"Like you're doing right now? Some weirdos probably wrote the note to mess with you and apparently it's working."

"But Kaz-"

"No buts Ollie Pop." He says it in that way I hate, and I can't help but be a _little_ hurt. "It's a stupid prank and you're falling for it because you're afraid of everything. You're letting a bunch of losers mess with you, but not anymore." He grabs the note from me and rips it up.

"Kaz," I shouted.

"It's for your own good, promise me you'll put this behind you."

I hesitate for a moment. I still feel a little on edge but then like Kaz said, maybe that's what pranksters want me to feel. People are jerks, ruining someone's life like this. "Fine, I'll let it go," I decided and we pound fists.

"Now my mom's texting me so I have to go, you coming over or not?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm gonna go on."

"Okay, want me to walk you?" he asked though he was smiling that stupid smile again.

I did kind of want to him to walk me, but I know for a fact he'll never let me live it down and I do not feel like dealing with Kaz and his sarcasm and teasing. So I just wave him off and we go our separate ways.

* * *

"Welcome to Burrito Express," the cashier says to me as I enter the restaurant. They have good tacos here plus I could use some alone time. My mom's probably at home asleep anyway and I know she hasn't cooked. "What can I get you?"

"Two steak tacos with everything but onions on them, also I want the mild sauce and a large Pepsi."

"And your name, it's my job to ask."

"Oliver," I told her and paid the $5.45. I made my way to one of the booths in the corner of the room. There weren't any people in the restaurant besides employees cleaning up but that's okay, the quiet is nice. Five minutes went by and my food was still being cooked, so to conquer my boredom I leaned back in my seat and began texting Kaz, he can be a jerk sometimes but I still wanted to know if he made it home okay. Burrito Express isn't that far from our neighborhood but anything can happen in the fifteen minutes it takes to get home from here.

**Oliver: You home yet?**

**Kaz: aww you care how cute :P and I am. You?**

**Oliver: I'm at Burrito Express HA**

**Kaz: ah man, buy me something :|. pretty sure my mom screwed up the salmon. i want two beef tortas with extra guacamole and a sierra mist**

**Oliver: lol nope, I'm not getting you anything since you were so insensitive earlier  
**

**Kaz: i was not, i was just telling you the truth. you were being scary like always, i swear you're afraid of everything**

**Oliver: Whatever**

I'm not afraid of everything, I'm just cautious unlike some people. I tell Kaz this and we end up having a small argument in text. According to him I'm afraid of my own shadow. I have a good comeback for that but before I could send it someone takes a seat in the booth in front of me. The person's wearing a hoodie but I can tell it's a guy. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. I'm not sure if he's looking at me or not because the hood is over his eyes but an uncomfortable feeling goes through my body. It's the same one I had at the mall only more intense.

"Here you go, two steaks tacos with everything _but_ onions, mild sauce, and a large Pepsi. Sorry for the wait, we weren't expecting too many more customers."

I laughed. "It's okay, thanks."

She folds her arms and smiles at me. "You're so itty bitty, you going to eat all this yes?"

I smirked, a little embarrassed. "Uh yeah, don't let my size fool you I can eat Burrito Express all day every day."

She laughs and begins to walk away, however she stops when she notices the guy. "You want something, I can take your order."

He clears his throat and looks up at her. "Just a glass of water, thank you." She nods and slowly pulls his hood down. It was then that his curly red hair flopped around loosely, and it was also then that I choked on my food. I knew that weird feeling was going through my body for a reason.

"No hoods, sorry," she says.

He chuckles and tells her it's fine before turning his head in my direction. I try not to make eye contact but I can't help it. This can't be the guy, it just can't be. Then again, I knew I wasn't feeling nauseous for no apparent reason. As soon as he entered the restaurant that sick feeling came back, this can't be a coincidence. I grab my soda and swallow a mouthful down to stop the dry feeling in my throat.

"You alright?" he asked me, pushing his glasses up. It may seem like an innocent and kind question but nothing about this feels innocent or kind. He stands up and takes a seat across from me. His eyes are still focused on me and it makes my skin crawl. He has this worried look spread across his face but I refuse to let my guard down. "Don't choke kid."

I cleared my throat. "I-I'm fine just, eating too fast I guess. Thanks for asking, w-well, you can go back to your table now."

He laughs. "No way, not with you over here about to die. ...What's your name?"

I don't want to give him my real name, he told me to watch my back, the last thing he needs is my personal information. "Brent," I lied. I know, Brent, really? Hey it's a kid in my class give me a break.

"Brent?" He chuckled and leaned in closer, giving me a look I won't forget. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

I gulped. "I-I, well you know**-**"

"Oliver," the waitress said, hurrying back. Just great. She handed the guy his water and then gave me a white slip. "Forgot to give you your receipt. I'm sorry."

"Oliver," the guy said, "Now you see is it so hard to tell the truth Oliver Mitchell?"

My eyes widened at the comment. He knows my last name. "H-how do you know my name... m-my full name?"

His eyes squinted and the nice caring persona he had before was replaced by someone who looked ready to kill any second. "You're not very good at watching your back."

I looked from the waitress and back to the guy whose expression I couldn't read, either way the next thing I knew I was grabbing my jacket and running out of the restaurant. As I was running I could hear the bell over the restaurant door jingle and footsteps running after me. It was then that I put all my energy into running, bet Coach Jackson would pass me in gym if he saw me now.

"Oliver!" I heard him shout.

My chest is hurting and tears are coming out the corners of my eyes, I have to keep running though. Home is just four blocks away. _Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Keep running. Keep running._

"Wait up kid."

Every time I think I'm ahead of him he says something or grunts to remind me that I'm not. And when I look back one time to see just how close he really is, my feet get caught up in each other and my face makes contact with the concrete below. My face glides against the ground which I already know will leave a terrible bruise. It stings and my whole right side is killing me but I tried to get up and run. I don't get far though because a hand wraps around my arm and pulls me up.

"Let me go, let me go please!" I screamed. I kicked and punched but he slapped me in the face, stopping everything.

"Calm down," he said. He pulled something out of his pocket and I braced myself for whatever was coming. A gun. A knife. A...

"Here," he said, handing me what turned out to be my wallet. He smirked. "You left this on the table when my joke spooked you."

I hesitated to grab the wallet but figured the faster I got it the faster I could leave. "Joke?" I asked, putting it into my pocket but keeping my eyes glued to his.

"Yeah, it was a joke." He had a smug look spread across his face and he held my arm tight, it hurt. "You know, made up."

"You can let go of me now," I mumbled.

He squinted his eyes and loosened his grip before completely letting go.

I was going to walk away but something was eating at me. A question I just had to ask him. "Um w-were you at Logan Square Mall yesterday"?

He chuckled. "I think we both know the answer to that. Now, you better get home, lots of weirdos out here." He winked at me before turning in the opposite direction.

I kept my eyes glued to him until his body completely disappeared from my sight. Then not even a second later I sprinted home.

* * *

Kaz's POV

Oliver worries about everything. You say boo and he thinks you're out to kill him. That's why I'm proud of myself right now. For the past few days he's been stressing out over some lame prank someone made on him at the mall. I knew something was up with him. Everywhere we went he would look behind his shoulders. And he'd space out. Had I'd known it was that stupid note making him this way I would've been stepped in. Oliver needs to realize that the world is not always a scary place, you don't have to watch your back everywhere you go. It's ridiculous and takes the fun out of life, I should know I have tons of fun and I don't worry like him. Oliver should be more like me, I know what I'm talking about.

**A/N Okay so it's been centuries since I updated, I was and still am severely struggling with my stories. so much so that I deleted my good luck charlie story The Great Escape. *sigh* i just couldn't do it guys, if you were readers of that I'm so sorry. I'm honestly still in shock about it, but it just had to be done. I _really_ love Mighty Med though so i know for a fact that I'm continuing this so no worries. hopefully you liked this chapter, too me forever but I kinda like it :)**


	4. Three

**Thanks TKDP, DisneyChannelLover, and forever and eternal for reviewing. X-X-Midnight Star-X-X and Blacninja2511 for favoring. and X-X-Midnight Star-X-X ****for following too :).**

**Words Unspoken will be updated as well. I'm trying to get my life right guys I am but thanks for hanging on for the ride. More craziness to come, I'll do the best I can :P**

**I own no mighty med characters! anyone else glad the show is back though, I squeaked like an idiot when I saw Bradley and Jake, ugh it's been TOO long seeing my boys ;) and may I say Mighty Med vs Lab Rats was FIRE! I only watched for bradley and the others MM stars 'cause I'm not into lab rats but even so it was hilarious and so cool. I love that Adam guy from lab rats he's like a male London Tipton haha anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Tried to make it as long as possible...  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Normal POV

To say Oliver was scared would be an understatement. Last night practically paralyzed him; his thoughts, his actions, everything was numb as he lay in bed awake. All he could think about was the guy from yesterday. How he knew he was bluffing about his name. Oliver Mitchell, it rolled off his tongue the way it would Oliver's father. As if, in some way, he'd known him for a long time.

The way he looked at Oliver. His lips were in a frown when he saw how nervous Oliver was around him, but his eyes read something deeper. There was an amount of hatred in those deep brown eyes, mixed with a thirst for something Oliver couldn't put his finger on. Went along well with the fake concern that leaked from the guy's voice like a drip from a kitchen sink. He didn't care about Oliver and Oliver could sense it.

And Oliver doesn't think there was anything more frightening about last night then the physical contact that he and the mystery guy had. It was a mistake, tripping over his own feet and letting the guy get to him, but Oliver knew he had screwed up big time. It's like in the horror movies when the young victim is being chased by the killer, be careful, watch your footing was something Oliver would shout watching those cliche scenes. And yet still he was just like the foolish young character, making dumb mistakes at a time not warranted.

His hands were ice cold on Oliver's arm despite the humidity outside. Oliver guessed a person like that could feel no warmth though, not even physical. Which is why Oliver kept his eyes focused on his bedroom door and his window all night long. Yeah he had school in the morning. Yeah sleep was an important factor for someone his age, something he reminded Kaz of quite often. But none of that mattered. His blue eyes were watery and begging for just one hour of sleep, but he refused to give in as he lay on his bed shaking, covers pulled up to his chin. What was he preparing for? He didn't know, an attack maybe. Either way he was going to be ready for it.

He planned on laying there in his bed for the rest of the day, but a knock at his door put his plans to a halt.  
"Oliver," his mom, Bridget, said as she opened his door. It was 6:45am and school starts in a half an hour. Mrs. Mitchell let out an exasperated sigh. "Oliver, what are you doing still in bed you'll be late."

Oliver shook his head. "I-I can't go," he mumbled, yawning afterwards. The corners of his eyes watered in response and he blinked, the tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

"Your reason exactly?"

_A lunatic attacked me last night and I'm not trying to run across him again._ "My throat's killing me," he decided instead.

He hoped his mother would take this into consideration and let him stay back, just until the fear inside him died down. However the look on her face showed she had other thoughts in mind.

"You're not staying back, may I remind you about that C you got in history last semester. You can't afford to miss any classes, Oliver."

Oliver sat up in his bed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Please mom." He was close to tears, and not the ones that come from being sleepy. He would get on his knees and plead for her to just let him stay back once if he had to. Couldn't she see how miserable he was? Couldn't for once she just put her dictator ways behind?

Ms. Mitchell refused to give in. She demanded that Oliver get up and get ready fast before he's late and then immediately shut the door. Almost soon after Oliver's phone buzzed.

**Kaz: need me to walk you to school? :D**

Normally Oliver would shoot back something clever at Kaz. The two walked together all the time but Kaz was obviously asking out of a joke. Nevertheless Oliver didn't give a crap.

**Oliver: would you? :\**

His dignity disintegrated when he pressed send, but oh well was what he decided. He grabbed a pair of khaki jeans, a gray top, and a red hoodie before unwillingly jumping into the shower. The water was refreshing against his body but he was still physically and mentally drained. His mother wants him to do better in history, but Oliver wasn't even sure if he'd be able to keep awake in class today.

* * *

Something's up with Oliver. Then again there's always something up with Oliver. But this time things seemed different to Kaz. Normally when the two of them are walking to school there's a small but comfortable gap between them. However this morning Kaz barely had any elbow room. Oliver was glued to his side like his cousin Rachel at family reunions. Once and a while Kaz and Oliver would bump into each other and Kaz could hear Oliver's breathing quite clearly. At one point he thought Oliver was going to hop onto his back or cling to his leg, anything to keep close to him.

And then there was school. Oliver would talk to Skylar, Jordan, Gus, and Kaz, but Kaz could see in his eyes there was something missing. A glow or whatever. He was so close to them, when their heads turned he'd be right there, and yet still he seemed so far away when it came to the conversations. Like his mind was somewhere else. Kaz wanted to confront him about it but Jordan and Gus seemed to be around every corner, so he decided to wait until now while they're at Mighty Med.

Mighty Med is packed today, patients, including a recovering Alan, are all around the hospital bent over in pain or throwing up in some trash can. Oliver and Kaz have been working like crazy and barely saw each other after entering the building. Kaz knew Horace would be furious if they took a break, but he really needed to talk to Oliver.

"Hey Skylar, has Oliver been around?" he asked.

She pointed to the hallway that led to the rec room. "He's with Neocortex, has been since you guys got here. Why? You going to play a prank on him or something?" Her eyes lit up like it was the best idea in the world. "I'm bored."

Kaz chuckled. "Um no, I needed to talk to him. I don't know if you noticed but he was acting strange today."

Her eyes widened. "Yeah and he was really clingy too. I wonder what's going on with him because whatever it is it's making him afraid of his own shadow."

Kaz chewed on my bottom lip. He had a good idea what Oliver's was freaked out about. He told him yesterday that he'd put that stupid note behind him, they even pounded fist for pete's sake. Well if Oliver wasn't going to listen to just Kaz, maybe Skylar getting on him about it would help. "Look I gotta tell you something, when we were at the mall the other day some waitress gave Oliver a note that said _watch your back_."

Skylar's nose wrinkled at the thought. "A waitress, wow didn't know they could be so intense."

Kaz waved her off. "It wasn't her it was some losers pulling a prank, I know it was because it's something I would do. He told me yesterday he'd stop worrying about it but I think it's still on his mind. You know how Oliver gets."

Skylar shook her head, a sheepish smile creeping onto her face. "When is he going to stop being so scary about everything? If anything I should be the one on edge because someone's always after me. It's like I have a target on my back." She was starting to get annoyed now. "I'm going to tell him to get over it and quit being selfish."

She took off in the direction of the rec room and Kaz followed quickly behind her. Oliver was indeed in there, taking notes as Neocortex lifted weights. He's been real weak since he was admitted last week, but he seems to be getting better.

"116, 117," Oliver counted. As soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder he dropped his pen and clipboard and ducked behind Neocortex. Both he, Skylar, and Kaz were in shock.

Skylar recovered from her shock and pulled Oliver up with one tug. His skinny legs flailed in the air. In an instant Skylar slapped Oliver across the face. "Sorry," she apologized.

Oliver rubbed his stinging face. "What the heck?"

"Kaz told me about the note you got. You need to stop freaking out over some lame pranksters who have no life."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Look you don't understand..."

"Yeah we do," Kaz cut in. "You promised me last night you'd stop letting that note mess with your head and yet you're still doing it."

"Doing what exactly?" Neocortex asked.

"Acting like a baby," Skylar and Kaz replied.

Oliver knew this would happen if Skylar found out. He loved the girl but she could be just like Kaz sometimes. It's like they were a match made in heaven when it came to making him feel down and out. "You know what, forget you guys. You're going to be feeling real stupid if something happens to me."

"Nothing's going to happen!" Skylar shouted. "If something happened to you guys I would know about it and I would kill the person who did it, but guess what you're right here in front of me and you're just fine. If anything I should be the one looking over my shoulder."

"I was attacked alright," Oliver confessed. He plopped down on the white couch, massaging the sides of his forehead.  
He didn't even want to come out the house today but he had no choice. Now his friends were stressing him out even more? Why couldn't he just escape the madness just for a little while?

"Did someone hurt you?" Skylar asked. "'Cause if so I'll break his neck." And she meant it deep down. No one messed with her boys, especially Oliver. Not that there was any specific reason why or anything.

Oliver shook his head. "Not... really. H-he gave me my wallet, but the whole thing was so weird and scary. He knew my name and everything. I-I thought I was going to die."

"So he didn't touch you at all?" Skylar asked in a disappointed tone. When Oliver shook his head Skylar's eyes rolled around from one side of the room to the other. She sighed heavily. "Like I said, you're being crazier than usual. A guy gave you your wallet and suddenly every little thing is freaking you out. Us superheroes experience _real_ near death situations almost every day, Neocortex is _just_ recovering now."

"Oliver," Kaz started but Oliver held his hand up, cutting him off. He hung his lab coat up and grabbed his hoodie. "W-where you going?"

"You know," he said. His face and voice had relaxed, he seemed to be at peace. "You guys always make fun of my feelings journal but I have it for a reason. It's because you guys _never_ take me seriously... huh, you never listen. You always think I'm overreacting. So, I'm going home. Tell Horace I'll make up for these missed hours tomorrow... maybe." With that being said Oliver put on his jacket and left.

Meanwhile, on Florence Avenue, house #124 was being invaded. Ms. Mitchell grabbed her keys off of her living room coffee table and reached for her purse, another long night shift at the office. She had no idea though that there was someone watching from the glass doors of her backyard. Carl knew the Mitchell's never locked the backyard slide door because apparently Florence was one of those safe streets that nothing bad ever happened on, until today of course.

Carl lifted his bottle of water to his lips and with one quick move of his head the now lukewarm drink was gone. He tossed it over the neighbor's fence while keeping his eyes glued to Ms. Mitchell. Today was the day he's been waiting for. And after last night's encounter he was even more thirsty to get his hands on Oliver and Kaz, but Oliver first. That was how Damien wanted it, and you never change the game on Damien.

As soon as Carl could hear the sound of Ms. Mitchell's car speeding off he didn't hesitate. He crawled out of the shrubs he'd been hiding behind and sprung into action. The door slid open, the smell of strong perfume and the turkey sandwich Carl had watched the woman make filling his nostrils.

"Nice house," he mumbled as he gawked at the living room. It was indeed nice, it was the kind that came out of the Bed, Bath, &amp; Beyond catalogs. Nothing over the top extravagant but still good enough to make anyone envious. But Carl had no time to marvel over the Mitchell's home, especially since his phone began to buzz.

"B-boss?"

"My patience is fading." Damien twirled and spun one of the many pictures he had of Oliver around his fingers. Smiling for now, won't be soon.

"He's um he's not home yet, the old broad just left. I think he's still at that stupid hospital. W-why do they go to that place so much? When I was their age I was out getting girls."

Damien sneered. "I think we both know that's a false statement. ...Carl, what they're doing in there doesn't matter to me, I'm already fully aware of their actions more than they know."

Carl laughed nervously. "C-could you fill me in?"

Damien shrugged. "I would but then I'd have to kill you, though I will anyway if you screw this up."

With one click the phone call was over as fast as it came. Damien placed his phone in his pocket and went back to smoking his cigar. Outside the skies were blue, no rain clouds in sight. The weather was amazing, hot but with a comfortable enough breeze in the air. Days like his meant good times for some, but for Oliver Mitchell it would mean a nightmare.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant," Carl mumbled as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

Just as he did so he heard the front door knob jingle. Ms. Mitchell has the same routine. Shower, get dressed, do her makeup, make lunch, and head out. _Never_ since Carl's been assigned to this job did she have to make a u-turn because she forgot something. It's like the woman is a machine that makes no mistakes. However Oliver did sometimes leave that hospital earlier than usual. This, Carl concluded, was one of those times.

He slid into the living room closet and not even a second later Oliver came bursting through the door, slamming it close. He sighed and fell back against the door, tossing his house keys onto the side table. "Mom," he called out sarcastically. Of course his mom was gone, this was her week she picked up more hours at the office. "I'm home wanna hang out," he scoffed, "yeah... right."

Oliver plopped down on the living room couch but he didn't turn on the TV. His mind was somewhere else and Adventure Time would not get his full attention. He couldn't stop thinking about Kaz, Skylar, everything they said, Neocortex not speaking up. He didndidn't hear the closet door creak behind him. He didn't feel that shiver that goes through ones body when they sense a presence. But he did feel the sweaty, grass scented hand that went over his mouth. And he'll never forget the feeling of a sharp blade against his neck.

Oliver's eyes widened at the sudden contact. He tilted his head just a little to the side, enough to see who the unwanted guest was, and when he laid eyes on the same guy from Burrito Express his heart sunk like an anchor. He had a feeling all day, a feeling that he wasn't safe. And no matter what Kaz or Skylar think Oliver knew he was right.

"Try anything if you want to," the guy dared him.

He didn't have to say that twice because Oliver's whole body was frozen. His mind screamed at him to run, fight, do something to get out of the situation. But the cold sharp medal on his neck spoke louder.

* * *

An hour went by since Oliver left. Kaz had gotten back to work and Skylar was following him around everywhere out of boredom. The two didn't speak for a while, they were too busy thinking about Oliver.

Kaz sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He just needs time to cool off," he concluded as he took inventory. "He'll be alright, I know it." Honestly Kaz was trying to convince himself that that was true, but a part of him couldn't help but feel he might be wrong.

"Well maybe I was a little hard on him," Skylar admitted half-heatedly. "I guess I'm still adjusting to normos and how fearful you all are."

"Hey," Kaz protested. "I can handle anyone who wants to challenge me. But Oliver on the other hand." Kaz didn't like to look down on his best friend, but it was an instinct he's had since they met. Oliver can be tough when he wants, Kaz's definitely seen him in action especially since getting the mighty med gig, but for the most part his best friend needed protection and Kaz was always going to be there to give it. That was the reason he was so bent on Oliver putting the prank behind him. He didn't like anyone or anything messing with his his brother. If anyone even tried it Kaz was surely going to do all he could to take them down.

"Hey Kaz, where's Oliver?" Horace asked frantically. "I've been down in mighty max prison the whole time but I just came back up and Neocortex was alone. I assigned him to Neo today."

"We got in a little scuffle," Skylar answered nervously.

"Scuffle, like a fist fight because I love those," Horace said, beaming. "Accept when I'm involved. Can't afford to mess all of this up." He gestured to his face thinking he'd receive a laugh from Kaz.

"Nothing like that," Kaz said, ignoring the joke. "We sort of hurt Oliver's feelings." Horace leaned against the table ready for Kaz to go on. "You see it happened like this-"

"Horace Diaz," came a voice from behind Skylar and Kaz.

The two teens jumped in fear but relaxed when they noticed it was just one of the many "mailmen" so to speak for mighty med. Sometimes they delivered packages. Other times mail, one in which the man was holding. He wore black shades and a black suit, definitely different from the normo mailmen. Kaz was amazed, but also curious.

"You have mail," the guy said and in one swift move he was gone.

Kaz and Skylar exchanged glances before standing over Horace's shoulder. The envelope was white and read _HORACE DIAZ_. And that was it. There was no return address or anything, just Horace's name in capital letters. "Open it I want to see what it says," Kaz ordered anxiously.

Skylar gently shoved him away. "Calm down Kaz you're way too nosy... now Horace open it already so _I _can see what it says."

Horace didn't seem to be paying attention to the arguing teens. He was too busy flipping the envelope around. No stamps, return address, name of the sender, NOTHING! "Kaz you get back to work, Skylar try to contact Oliver and tell him I don't appreciate him walking out on the job like he did. I'll be in my office." And that was all Horace left them with before he rushed to his office. It was decorated with awards and plaques given to him for being one of the top administrators of mighty med. There were only 15 mighty med's in all of the world and Horace had the honor of running the number 3 hospital on the list.

Horace tore the envelop open and flipped the folded paper up. A picture of Oliver fell out and onto the table. Oliver was smiling in the pic, seemed like he was sitting on the couch at the Domain. His eyes then scanned over the writing, with each word he read his heart sunk, raced, and felt like it would explode all in the same moment.

_Hello Horace Diaz,_

_You're probably wondering who I am and what I want. Ha, it's simple to answer both of those questions right now but I've never been one to take the easy route. It's no fun. You see, I'm going mess up your life the way you messed up mine. And it starts with Oliver. Look at the picture Horace. Look at his smile, memorize it because it'll be the last time he smiles like that.  
_

_I understand you're confused right now. So I'm going to give you some instructions to put you at ease. Pay close attention._

_1\. Every brainless bimbo's worst nightmare is their child going missing-I never understood why-so Oliver's mother will go into a state a panic. It's your job to put her at ease. Make up a good lie for me would you? I know you two had a thing so it should be easy.  
_

_2\. Keep the superheroes out of it! I'm talking Tecton, Mesmera, the whole clan. Contact any of them to do your dirty work and you'll be finding bits and pieces of Oliver all around Logan. Do you really want to be responsible for something so horrible? Yeah, didn't think so._

_3\. And last, for now, keep these letters and pictures away from the girl. You know who I'm talking about. She stays in the dark no matter how much she hates you for it. _Their lives depend on it.

_P.S. this picture was taken on Saturday, July 21st, 3:45pm. That day sound familiar? It should. It was the same day you decided to join Oliver and his friends on their trip to the Domain. You said and I quote, "So this is what a normo comic book store is like? Wow I love it, but not as much as I love bridges!" I have eyes and ears everywhere Horace and you don't even know it. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut!  
_

_-N_

"Horace, hey I tried calling Oliver but he didn't pick up," Skylar said as she entered the office. Horace put the envelope in his lap in hopes she didn't see it.

"Then don't worry about it Skylar, t-thanks." He smiled, but not the normal Horace smiled that lit up a room.

"You okay?"

"Everything's fine," he answered a little too swiftly. The first lie of many.

Skylar wasn't convinced. "Are you sure... what was in that weird envelop, Kaz and I are dying to know."

Horace laughed. "Nothing you kids care about just bills... y-yeah, just stupid junk mail again."

"But don't those letters usually come with a return address? Let me see."

Horace shot up from his seat, taking the young teen by surprise. "Don't you have training to do? Just because you have no powers and are pretty much useless doesn't mean you can just sit back and lounge around bothering me when I have important bills to handle. Go do something with your time would you." Horace didn't mean to snap, it's just that Skylar's butting in was very dangerous right now. Yeah he knew she didn't know of this issue herself, but he did and he couldn't risk anything. Especially if this villain had eyes and ears everywhere.

Skylar's face scrunched up like a raisin. "Fine, don't bite my head off. And I have you know I was in the rec room before I came here jumping rope, that's training enough since I'm 'pretty much useless'. See you around," she retorted and shut the door.

Horace sighed in defeat, falling back in his chair. His fingers trembled as he reread the letter over and over. Who was this guy and what did Horace do that was so bad to him? Yeah Horace has been under attack before due to villains like the Annihilater, but this seemed different. Horace couldn't put his finger on it as he read the letter. However, something _did_ stand out to him.

"Their lives depend on it."

Horace was still learning new things every day about normos, but he was pretty sure Oliver was a singular person. Why did the villain say "their" when Oliver's the only one he kidnapped...unless. No way, Kaz wasn't mentioned in the letter. Even Ms. Mitchell made the cut but no hint of Kaz was found. And he's still here at mighty med so if the villain wanted him too why not get him now? Maybe Oliver is more important to this situation than Kaz. Horace hated to admit it but he was finding comfort in that thought. He loved Oliver and Kaz as if they were his own, but he couldn't bare them both being harmed in any way. Kaz not being mentioned was bittersweet.

"Now I just have to figure out who this guy is, and more importantly take him down without putting Oliver in danger."

**A/N okay so I had to get my life guys and end the chapter there. Man was it hard to write, especially that letter. I just want everything to fall into place but it's hard. I have ideas but they're hard to put on paper so please bare with me. I hope you guys enjoyed this one though, or even thought it was okay. What I'm doing here is challenging myself as a writer; suspense stories are hard for me but I want to become better at any genre not just one. Anyway don't forget to review, favor, or follow; the whole nine yards.**


End file.
